1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high Q, resonant microwave cavity applicator intended to dry and heat treat running, wet, articles of indefinite length, particularly fibers, and more particularly fibers of aramids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,334 discloses a microwave resonant cavity applicator powered by a magnetron which is connected thereto by waveguide, a three port circulator, and an iris. A water load connected to the circulator absorbs nearly all of the reflected energy from the applicator.